Pinky
Pinky (Japanese: マチブセ Machibuse) is one of the four main ghosts in the Pac-Man series. In the game ''Pac-Man World 2'', she is revealed to be female with a crush on Pac-Man, though this is often contradicted in other portrayals. Out of the other ghosts, Blinky has been shown to be the closest to her. History ''Pac-Man'' Arcade series ''Pac-Man'' Pinky first appears alongside Blinky, Inky, and Clyde in the original arcade classic, Pac-Man. She is the second ghost to leave the chamber in the middle of the maze. She is called "Speedy" because of her targeting scheme. By following Pac-Man's direction rather than Pac-Man himself, Pinky is usually the first to reach Pac-Man. If Pac-Man comes face-to-face with Pinky, however, she is likely to turn away. During 'scatter' mode, Pinky occupies the top-left corner of the maze. She continues a similar role in these subsequent arcade games: * Ms. Pac-Man * Pac-Man Junior * Super Pac-Man * Pac & Pal * Pac-Mania * Pac-Man: Adventures in Time * Pac-Man Championship Edition * Pac-Man Battle Royal * Pac-Man Championship Edition DX ''Pac-Land'' Based on the Pac-Man animated series, Pac-Land features Pinky and the other ghosts as they try to stop Pac-Man using various methods, including vehicles. Because it is based on the animated series, Pinky is depicted as a male character. ''Pac-Man Remix'' Pinky appears as a normal enemy in this game, often ambushing and trapping Pac-Man. Pinky is the second boss of the game, and she makes herself a giant, and uses a mega-hover car to fight Pac-Man with. Her hover-car flies around chasing Pac-Man, before teleporting to a random spot. These attacks are easy to avoid if the player keeps running around the sides, and she is defeated by chomping a Power Pellet, which turns her giant form into 20 small dark-blue ghosts that the player must eat to make her smaller and defeat her. When Pinky becomes normal size, she abandons her hover-car and attacks the player normally. Along with the other ghosts, she fights Pac-Man in the second-to-last battle. She makes herself giant and, if the player defeats the giant Blinky, attacks. she doesn't have her hover-car anymore, so she is unable to teleport, making her easier, but as the player must use the double Pac-Man power-up to reach the power-pellet, it is slightly harder. In the final boss battle, she pilots the mega-ghost on the castle roof alongside Blinky, Inky, and Clyde. ''Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures'' Pinky, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde appear as enemies for Pac-Man, petrifying him whenever they appear. Unless Pac-Man is able to get a Power Pellet, he will faint. Occasionally, Pinky or the others will leave important items behind after they are eaten. After their leader, the Ghost Witch of Netor is defeated, Pinky and the others fly off. ''Pac-Man World'' series ''Pac-Man World'' Pinky and the ghosts allied themselves with Orson, who plotted to defeat Pac-Man once and for all. The ghosts aided Orson and his creation Toc-Man in capturing Pac-Man's friends and family, including Ms. Pac-Man, Baby Pac, Pac Jr., Professor Pac, Chomp-Chomp, and Pooka. Soon after, Inky discovered Pac-Man arriving on Ghost Island, to which Toc-Man reprimanded the ghosts for failing to capture him. She fled after Pac-Man appeared. ''Pac-Man World 2'' Pinky is first seen watching Pac-Man sleep from outside his window. She picks a flower, presumably infatuated with Pac-Man. Soon after she and the other ghosts pick the Golden Fruit from the tree in the middle of the town, Spooky appears and convinces the ghosts to aid him in his plans to get rid of the Pac-People. She is the third boss of the game. Her fight takes place in a snowy area with platforms on all sides to jump and attack from. She, like Inky and Blinky, made a ghost-like robot for her fight. It has the ability to shoot snowballs. ''Pac-Man World 3'' Pinky teams up with Pac-Man, Blinky, and Toc-Man in order to save Inky and Clyde from the evil Erwin. Pinky appears as a playable character. The player is able to swap between Pac-Man or Pinky in order to progress throughout the stages, many of which take place in the Spectral Realm. Pinky is first encountered by Pac-Man after being chased by the Spectral Fiend. He rescues her, and she volunteers to help him find the other ghosts and stop Erwin. Pinky was voiced by Mindy Lee Raskin. ''Pac-Man World Rally'' Pinky appears as a playable racer in this game. She's a light-weight class racer, and is depicted as having a blue bow on her head. Pinky is also featured in the stage Ghost Mansion. ''Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness'' Along with the other ghosts, Pinky was recruited by the witch Mesmerelda to stop Ms. Pac-Man from finding the four Gems of Virtue. Pinky and the ghosts fail in their mission, allowing Ms. Pac-Man to defeat Mesmerelda and restore Pac-Land. Pinky also appears in the similar PC title, Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze. Pinky is playable in the multiplayer "Ghost Chase" mode, though he is limited to the second player. Pinky has no feminine qualities in this game, and looks identical to the male ghosts, only colored pink. ''Pac-Man Pinball Advance'' Pinky and the ghosts send Pac-Man a letter, notifying him that they've kidnapped the residents of Pac-Land. Pinky signs her name with "XOXO," implying she still has an attraction to him. Pac-Man rescues the Pac-People and defeats the ghosts using pinball techniques. ''Pac-Pix'' Pinky is the only ghost given a new look for Pac-Pix. She is the most common enemy faced by Pac-Man. Her card information states: "Her charm is her large eyes. She's relaxed and enjoys life at her own pace." Pinky also appears in her original Pac-Man incarnation as a special enemy. .]] ''Pac 'n Roll Pinky and the ghosts appear in Pac 'n Roll as enemy monsters. They team up with Golvis in order to get rid of Pac-Man in the past, but are eventually defeated. It was Pinky's idea to resurrect Golvis. Although Inky, Blinky, and Clyde weren't completely interested, they went along with Pinky's plans. After the destruction of Golvis's UFO, Pinky and the others watch Pac-Man on a television in the middle of the ocean. She scolds Golvis, declaring that she's had enough of his foolishness. She then discovers the reason Golvis was imprisoned was because of his clumsiness, not because of his power. ''Pac-Man Party'' Pinky appears as a playable character in Pac-Man Party. Her look has been somewhat altered, given what appears to be shoulder-length hair (though it appears the same as her body). Her look is based off of his depiction from the proposed Pac-Man 3-D animated series. In the game, she aids Blinky, Inky, and Clyde in stealing cookies from Pac-Man. However, she manages to befriend Patra after facing off against her. Characteristics Appearance Pinky is the pink-colored ghost of the four Ghost Monsters. Although she is female, she wasn't depicted as any different from Blinky, Inky, or Clyde until the Pac-Man World series. She was depicted as a male ghost in the Pac-Man animated series, having the deepest voice of the ghosts. Most recently, Pinky has been altered to look as if she has shoulder-length hair. Personality "Hi Pacman Sweetie" - Pinky, Pac-Man World 2 Pinky's alternate name is "Speedy." Although she is not as fast as Blinky, her strategy to ambush Pac-Man rather than chase him makes her one of the more persistent and tricky ghosts. At one point, Pinky was infatuated with Pac-Man romantically, but later decided it was against better judgment and would prefer to remain enemies. She is kind yet definitely evil. In other media .]] Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Pinky of the Hanna Babera T.V. series was voiced by Chuck McCann, who also voiced Blinky. In the animated series, Pinky was male rather than female. He had the ability to shape-shift into various substances, such as a hot air balloon. Pinky would often merge together with the other male Ghosts to create various objects, such as a frisbee or a kite. Pac is back Pinky will appear in the upcoming 3-D Pac-Man animated series, Pac is back. Rather than an enemy of Pac-Man, Pinky and the other ghosts will be allies. Trivia * Japan's default name for Pinky is the same as her American name. This is because Japanese language and the English language pronounce "pink" similarly (the Japanese way of pronouncing pink is 'pinku' ピンク). As a result, Pinky is the only ghost that has no more than four nicknames. * It may be possible that there may be both a male and female ghost with the name Pinky. In real life different people can have the exact same name. Also it's possible that Pinky could be considered a unisex name like Chris or Pat. Gallery File:Pinkyyghost.png|Pinky's original look File:Pinky.jpg|Pinky in Pac-Man World 2 File:Pink.png List of Game Appearances by Date Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Video Game Characters Category:Namco's Game Characters Category:Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Pac-Pix Category:Pac 'n Roll Category:Pac-Man Party Category:Pac 'n Roll 2 Category:Bosses Category:Mini Bosses Category:Pac Man Adevntures Bosses Category:Pac Man World 2 Bosses